


Yodo's Playtime

by dragonsjewel



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blood and Injury, Cock Bondage, Cutting, F/M, Leather, Light Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsjewel/pseuds/dragonsjewel
Summary: Just a little something I thought of for Boruto's Team Shinki.This is a one shot bcs I don't have a whole lot of ideas for it. :/Anyway!Yodo has both of her teammates (brothers?) in her complete control, where they're restrained to a floor. She decides to have her way with them both. They're all about 17-18, because of obvious reasons.
Kudos: 2





	Yodo's Playtime

Shinki and Araya are locked in a room with Yodo, and they're both nude. She's wearing a full leather too-small bra and panty set and is covered with Araya's blood.

She takes a high-pressure shower head to Shinki's d¡ck while he's chained to the floor.  
Araya watches helplessly as he struggles out of the barbed wire that's cutting into his wrists and ankles.

Yodo's driven a few nails into his d¡ck, just enough to cause him pain.Shinki struggles against his restraints as Yodo slowly drenches him with scalding water. She changes the pressure to a gentle flow, holding it over his mouth.

Walking over to Araya, she squats down, showing him her cleavage. "Now let's see if you can be a good boy. I'll take the nails out later." she purrs, as she licks his blood off the nail before pulling another out of his cock with her teeth, very slowly. He shudders from the pain and the fact that her sharp nails cut his skin.

She looks into his eyes to kiss him, biting his lip in the process. "Y-Yodo…" he stammers, as she stands up and looks at him. She walks away to grab something, which he thinks is a whip or rope. Wrong. 

She comes back over to him with something behind her back. Something very sharp, that'll deal so much blood shed, that he'll wish she killed him. Her face didn't hold a psychotic expression, instead a stoic one.

Araya looked at her with either fear or sadness in his eyes, perhaps both. She sends down to him again, with Shinki in the background having dropped the shower head. He was screaming for Yodo to leave Araya alone, which she just ignored him. Leaning into Araya's ear, she breathed more than she spoke: "You're mine forever." 

With only Shinki watching, she slowly brought a switchblade to his neck, first gently scraping it against his jugular vein, not aiming to kill him. 

"Yodo, please…" Araya's soft voice certainly reached her ears, but it only made her want him more. Placing her finger over his soft lips, she warns him: "I'll drive those nails deeper, so be quiet." Araya did as he was told, watching as Yodo removed another nail from his erect and bloody member. 

Removing the switchblade from his neck, she stood up to walk away from him and toward Shinki. Araya wanted to stop her, but he knew he couldn't. His wrists and ankles were bloody and raw from the barbed wire that contained him. 

Taking the switchblade, she popped out the biggest blade to hold it against the very tip of Shinki's dick. Poking his urethral opening with the blade tip, she glances at him. His face paint was rubbing off from all the perspiration he'd been doing, and she'll only make it worse. 

The look on his face was almost sad, if he ever showed such an emotion. She only smiled at him, twisting the blade tip ever so slightly to cause him pain. He gripped the chains that held his wrists down as she ran her free hand up and down his toned, chiseled chest. 

"Don't say anything. I only want to hear the pain and pleasure you're enduring. Just like Araya-" she glanced at the other male, who was motionless, and possibly crying from the pain. "Just like him… You're mine." she smiled at him, her free hand winding around his neck. 

With firm pressure, she slowly and painfully cuts his tip with the knife, lovely red blood pouring from it. The only sound that reached her ears was Shinki's hisses of pleasure and pain. The sounds he made drove her to injure him more. 

Her hand tightened around his neck as the blade of the knife followed his shaft, onto his abdomen. His breathing was quicker, she noticed, and she wanted more. Removing both the knife and her hand so that he could breathe, she straddled him. 

"Araya." she stated, looking over to her adorable teammate, who had exchanged glances with Shinki and now focused on her. "Y-yes?" his voice was shaky, his cute little face wet from tears. Taking pleasure from watching them both squirm, she shot the puppeteer a dangerous look.

"Keep watching him or me. You're not allowed to look away from us."

Araya desperately wanted to look away but he secretly enjoyed watching Yodo cut Shinki's chest up while she rode on his bloody dick.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
>  Please let me know what I can do to improve this work!
> 
> I might write more, but it all depends on the readers.


End file.
